


Сестры

by Cexmet



Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Hellraiser (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: Они разделены, разъединены, у каждой – своя кожа и своя вера, точно как при жизни.





	

Они разделены, разъединены, у каждой – своя кожа и своя вера, точно как при жизни. Среди слуг владыки Левиафана есть те, кого он благословляет, соединив их тела, переплетя силой своей жестокой магии их мышцы и сосуды, срастив кости, соединив внутренние органы – или стянув незримыми нитями души, но Николетта и Абигор существуют отдельно друг от друга, и из сердца бьются не в такт.  
Когда-то Николетта пыталась замолить этот грех перед христианским богом, но он не услышал ее молитв.  
Абигор – она отдала Левиафану свое имя как последнюю жертву – становится перед Николеттой на колени, и прижимает ладонь к низу ее живота, где широко раскрываются вывернутые края длинной вертикальной раны, похожей на второе влагалище: тонкие металлические нити, продернутые сквозь разрезанную кожу, оттягивают ее к ребрам и бедренным костям, розовая плоть влажно блестит. Абигор обводит края разреза кончиками пальцев, и Николетта выгибается всем телом. Нет боли без удовольствия, нет удовольствия без боли.  
Давно ли они обе были всего лишь наивными детьми, развлекавшими друг друга за закрытыми дверями спальни, не зная ни о грехе, ни о плате за него? Иногда Николетте кажется, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность, иногда она почти уверена, что счет идет на десятилетия, а не века, но посчитать точно она не может, сколько бы ни пыталась. Она почти уверена: Абигор помнит, помнит все, и молча насмехается над ней, пряча улыбку в уголках разрезанного рта.  
Но сейчас это не имеет значения.  
Абигор опускает голову ниже, не отнимая руки от раны, пристраивает ее между разведенных ног Николетты и та раздвигает их шире, ощущая, как вшитые в лицо Абигор застежки холодят ее бедра. Двигая языком вверх и вниз, так быстро, что Николетта не может не думать о трепещущих крыльях пойманной в ладонь птицы, отчаянно пытающейся улететь до того, как жестокие пальцы раздавят ее, Абигор продолжает водить одной рукой по ране на животе; Николетте кажется, что она чувствует, как стон спекается в ее глотке. Она не может издать ни звука.  
Раньше, когда они еще были живы, все происходило так же – или отпечаталось таким же в памяти Николетты: сестра запускала в нее язык или пальцы, придерживая свободной рукой за бедро или упираясь ей в живот, и Николетта покорно замирала, до тех пор, пока им не приходила пора поменяться местами.  
С тех пор минуло много времени, много молитв, много грехов, но мысль о неизменности их любви успокаивает Николетту даже в самые черные дни, когда она сомневается в истинности обещаний владыки Левиафана и на ее ранах снова проступает кровь, как у живых. Если сестра с ней – значит все верно. Так, как и должно быть.


End file.
